Genius Next Door
by ParijanTaiyou
Summary: SPOILER 7X22 - OS - House était un génie. Un savant. Un savant fou. Un fou tout court.


**Disclaimers** : I do not own House, MD.  
><strong>Spoiler<strong> : 7x22 "_After Hours_".  
><strong>Commentaires<strong>: J'ai écrit cet OS hier au lieu de réviser pour mon exam de maths (Oui, parce que j'étais en page blanche depuis dix jours et là, BOUM. M'enfin, c'est pas trop grave, c'est un examen blanc.), après avoir pris un peu de caféine. Je tiens à préciser que je pense que ça doit être compliqué à lire puisque c'était à peine supportable de l'écrire. Moi qui aime les scènes sanglantes, d'habitude... Enfin voilà. Ames sensibles s'abstenir.

A lire avec _Genius Next Door_- Regina Spektor [ youtube com/watch?v=RCCVE87CD6o ]

Bonne lecture ! * rictus sadique *

* * *

><p>Il était complètement foutu.<br>Voire déjà mort.

House examinait les images tirées de l'IRM qu'il avait réussi à faire fonctionner tout seul, sans rien dire à personne. Pas même à Wilson.

Une, deux, trois tumeurs. Toutes dans sa cuisse droite, réparties autour du muscle qu'il avait essayé de réveiller une énième fois. Une fois de trop. A présent, l'idée des drogues expérimentales semblait complètement folle. Il aurait pu se contenter de Vicodin. Il aurait sûrement fini interné une nouvelle fois, mais avec un peu de chance, il aurait vécu l'illusion de la présence de Cuddy à ses côtés.

_Cuddy._

Le cœur du problème.  
>Le problème lui-même.<p>

L'idée de la drogue était aussi folle que lui était fou d'elle.

Il avait voulu se débarrasser de sa douleur à tout jamais. Elle lui pourrissait la vie depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Elle avait fait de lui ce connard égocentrique qu'il était aujourd'hui. Ce connard égocentrique dont personne ne voulait. Et certainement pas la belle Lisa Cuddy.

Et Cuddy, il la voulait avec lui. Il la voulait sienne. Il la voulait éperdue et offerte. Et réciproquement. Pour cela, il avait besoin d'être assez bien pour elle. Son addiction avait détruit leur relation, il comptait arranger tout ça. Pas de drogue sans douleur; il allait se débarrasser des deux. Et pas en s'amputant la jambe : il serait encore plus handicapé que maintenant et il ne serait pas prêt d'atteindre la valeur très subjective de la normalité.

Pour l'instant, il devait sauver sa vie. En effet, il aurait beaucoup de mal à reconquérir Cuddy six pieds sous terre.

Il n'avait pas besoin de biopsie, suivant son habitude de traiter avant de tester ( ou plutôt de traiter pour tester ). Il s'agissait des mêmes tumeurs qui avaient tué les rats du laboratoire. Il allait y passer aussi s'il restait là les bras croisés.

Il emprunta l'ascenseur et monta au deuxième étage. Un des blocs opératoire était inoccupé. Parfait. Il réglerait le problème cette nuit même, tout seul comme un grand. Personne ne s'inquièterait de son absence à ce moment-là. De toute façon, il réfléchissait mieux quand il se faisait tard.

Il ne pouvait même pas se faire opérer par un chirurgien, dans des conditions optimales. Il serait obligé de justifier la présence des tumeurs. Voler des drogues expérimentales dans un laboratoire était loin d'être l'explication parfaite. En effet, il aurait beaucoup de mal à reconquérir Cuddy derrière les barreaux.

En attendant, il allait faire comme si de rien n'était. Et serrer les dents pour étouffer ses grognements de douleur.

_Pour Cuddy_, songea-t-il en ouvrant un tiroir.

xxx

Il était un peu plus de minuit lorsque House eut fini d'astiquer sa salle de bains. Le carrelage, les murs, la baignoire, tout y était passé. Il était conscient des risques qu'il prenait, il n'allait pas en plus contracter une infection ! Après avoir passé deux heures à s'accroupir et se relever, encore et encore, il avait affreusement mal. Mais ce serait bientôt fini.

Son matériel, stérilisé avec soin, était présenté sur une table en métal. Bouteille de bétadine, pinces, scalpels, seringues, puissante lampe de bureau. Et son téléphone portable. _Au cas où. _Il ne jugea pas l'outil très nécessaire, mais sait-on jamais.

Le flacon de fentanyl, lui, était indispensable pour la suite des évènements. House devait doser parfaitement la substance. Assez pour atténuer la douleur, mais pas assez pour s'anesthésier. Il devait rester parfaitement conscient.

Il se déshabilla, se nettoya soigneusement et passa ensuite un tee-shirt propre. Il se laissa glisser dans la baignoire, ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup.

Il était prêt. Et déterminé. Il enfila une paire de gants chirurgicaux, imbiba un coton de povidone iodée et étala la solution ambrée sur sa cuisse droite, le long de la cicatrice qu'il s'était toujours refusé à regarder. Il allait régler ses comptes avec elle ce soir. Et lui offrir une compagne par la même occasion.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'image accrochée au mur. Il avait entouré les tumeurs en rouge, mais elles étaient largement visibles. Trois masses noires sur une surface grise parfois blanche.

Il serra un garrot autour de son biceps gauche, donna une petite pichenette à la seringue de fentanyl, serra le poing et planta l'anguille dans sa peau, entre une douzaine de points noirs témoins de ses précédentes injections. Il poussa sur le piston, laissa l'analgésique se répandre dans ses veines, pensa très fort à Cuddy et s'empara d'un scalpel. Il posa la lame argentée sur son épiderme et réalisa qu'il avait peur. Il savait comment procéder mais il n'était pas sûr d'y parvenir.

_Cuddy._

Ce n'était pas le moment de douter. Vraiment pas.

Le métal dans sa chair lui arracha un cri. Personne n'était là pour l'entendre, il allait s'en donner à cœur joie. Comme c'était bon de ne pas contenir sa souffrance !

C'était à la limite du supportable, mais il avait connu pire. Le genre de douleur qui l'endormait en lui brouillant son champ de vision de phosphènes plus étincelantes les unes que les autres. Celle-ci réveillait tous les nerfs enfouis au plus profond de son organisme. La douleur à l'état pur. La douleur brute. Et c'était loin d'être fini.

Du sang s'écoula de l'entaille. Pas d'inquiétude. Il en avait un peu plus de huit litres dans son corps, ce n'étaient pas quelques gouttes rouges qui allaient lui faire peur.

Il attaqua l'hypoderme, trouva ses tendons et autres muscles sous la couche de graisse. Il s'assourdissait avec ses propres hurlements. Sous ses paupières fermées convulsivement, il voyait le doux visage de Cuddy. Elle lui donnait la force de continuer. Il se promit de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que ça marche avec elle, dès qu'il en aurait fini avec ces saloperies de tumeurs. Il était invincible, bordel !

Il lui sembla prononcer son nom au milieu de ses plaintes.

Ses mains étaient rouges, mais il ne s'en aperçut pas. Il ne s'aperçut pas non plus de la mare d'hémoglobine dans laquelle il pataugeait.

Il jeta le scalpel quelque part dans la pièce et ne l'entendit pas retomber sur le carrelage. Il s'empara d'une pince. Ses mains tremblaient comme jamais mais il trouva un moyen d'écarter sa masse musculaire. Et il criait encore, à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Il essaya de se repérer avec l'image scotchée au mur. Il n'était absolument pas en état d'opérer, surtout sur lui-même.

Enfin, il trouva une petite boule de pourriture et hésita quant à quel outil utiliser. Pince ? Scalpel ? Il ne savait plus. Et puis zut ! Il s'était toujours foutu des conventions, il n'allait pas commencer maintenant ! Le principal, c'était de retirer la néoplasie. Peu importait s'il devait l'arracher avec ses dents et la bouffer ensuite. Seul le résultat comptait.

A l'aide d'un autre scalpel posé sur la table métallique, il sectionna les tissus qui retenaient la tumeur prisonnière de son corps. Après quelques manœuvres maladroites et désastreuses, la tumeur fut projetée à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'écrasa contre un mur. Il tapa du poing victorieusement contre la céramique de la baignoire.

Plus que deux.

C'était faisable.

Ou pas.

Plus la douleur le torpillait, plus il perdait confiance en lui et en ses capacités.

Les traits de Cuddy derrière ses paupières s'estompèrent. Elle n'était plus qu'une chimère désormais. Le sang coulait plus faiblement. Ses nerfs étaient survoltés, comme s'il venait d'ingérer une dizaine de tasses de café. Il avait besoin d'aide.

Dans un grand geste, il tenta de saisir son téléphone mais ne réussit qu'à faire basculer sa lampe. La pièce se retrouva plongée dans le noir. Il ne voyait déjà plus rien alors ce n'était pas trop grave.

Il avait son téléphone dans les mains, et aucune idée de comment l'appareil s'était retrouvé là. Il avait dû comater entre temps. Il déchiffra vaguement l'heure. Deux heures du matin. Quand avait-il commencé, déjà ? Le tiraillement dans sa cuisse l'empêcha de réfléchir promptement.

Une suite de chiffres émergea de sa mémoire. Il était incapable de mettre un nom sur ce numéro mais il le pianota tout de même sur le clavier. Il verrait bien qui décrocherait.

« Quelqu'un a intérêt à être mourant. »

_Cuddy._

Evidemment qu'il l'avait appelée ! Elle avait été son leitmotiv pendant toute l'opération.  
>Il ne sut pas quoi lui dire. Respirer devenait de plus en plus compliqué.<p>

« House. » poursuivit-elle d'un ton glacial. « Si maintenant tu t'amuses à m'appeler pendant que tu prends ton pied avec une prostituée, je vais– »  
>« J'ai... fait une connerie. »<br>« Tiens, ça m'étonne. »  
>« Viens m'aider. » implora-t-il sans se laisser démonter.<br>« Attends, je prends deux ou trois pilules de Vicodin, et ensuite j'arrive pour te tenir la main pendant que tu entames ta sixième bouteille de whisky de la soirée. »  
>« Lisa ! » cria-t-il, partagé entre peine et exaspération.<p>

Son cœur se fatigua un peu plus. Le tiraillement gagna en puissance. Il eut beau serrer les mâchoires, il ne retint pas un grognement rauque.

« Je suis sérieux. » articula-t-il. « J'ai tellement... Mal... »

Il n'entendit pas sa réponse car un spasme le fit lâcher son cellulaire. La chimère réapparut, reprit sa forme initiale pour lui tourner le dos et s'en aller. Il tendit machinalement le bras pour rattraper Cuddy, mais il était impossible de rattraper une illusion qui n'existait que derrière ses globes oculaires.

xxx

« House. » murmura Cuddy dès que la ligne fut coupée. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour des râles de plaisir étaient en fait des râles de douleur intense et profonde.

Qu'avait-il encore fait ?

Elle se jeta hors de son lit, enfila un jean sous le long tee-shirt qui lui servait de pyjama. Elle courut à l'autre bout de la maison, complètement paniquée, et chaussa la première paire de bottes qui lui passait sous la main. Rachel, réveillée par toute cette agitation, sortit de sa chambre.

Cuddy ne pouvait pas laisser sa fille seule chez elle. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser House seul chez lui non plus.

Tant pis.

Pas de temps pour les questions.

Sa fille dans ses bras, une couverture et un éléphant en peluche coincées sous le coude, elle se précipita dehors et les enferma dans la voiture. Il pleuvait à torrents et elle allait devoir conduire extrêmement prudemment. Elle ne parvenait pas à exprimer ou comprendre ce sentiment, mais elle voulait rouler vers House le plus rapidement possible.

Le trajet lui sembla prendre une éternité. Lorsqu'elle se gara devant l'immeuble, elle embrassa sa fille, verrouilla les portières et courut vers l'appartement de House.

« House ! » appela-t-elle en abattant son poing sur la porte. Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle s'en était doutée mais elle croyait encore dur comme fer à la possibilité qu'il soit en état de lui ouvrir.

Elle dut se faire une raison. Et rassembler ses forces pour se jeter contre la porte. Le premier coup sembla faire exploser son humérus. Le deuxième lui déboiter l'épaule. Elle perdait espoir. Puis elle se souvint qu'il dissimulait un double de ses clés dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Bonne pioche.

Elle introduisit la clé dans la serrure et pénétra dans l'appartement. House n'était pas dans le salon. Tout était sombre et silencieux. Il y avait cette odeur persistante qui lui était familière mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à nommer. Ce dont elle était sûre, c'était que ça lui soulevait le cœur et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à vomir.

Elle se précipita vers les toilettes en se tenant le ventre. Elle s'arrêta net en passant la porte.

L'odeur était celle du sang plus ou moins coagulé.

C'était un véritable massacre. Une boucherie. Littéralement. Le sol était rouge hémoglobine. C'était tout ce que Cuddy pouvait distinguer.

Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur dans un réflexe et cria. Elle avait en face d'elle l'acte désespéré d'un homme perdu. House était un génie. Un savant. Un savant fou. Un fou tout court.

House était allongé dans sa baignoire, baignant dans son propre sang. Sa cuisse était _ouverte_. Le matériel chirurgical était éparpillé sur le carrelage. Dans un mouvement de détresse, il avait dû tendre le bras et renverser la table en s'entaillant avec les scalpels et autres objets aiguisés. Il était mort dans la douleur. Bon sang, qu'est-ce-qu'il lui avait pris ?

Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et ouvrit un placard pour y prendre une serviette et l'étaler sur les jambes de House. Elle voulait cacher la plaie béante mais surtout lui offrir un peu de dignité.

Heureusement, ses yeux étaient déjà fermés. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de lui abaisser les paupières.

« Repose en paix. » souffla-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes. Elle aurait dû mieux s'occuper de lui. Elle prit ses mains, retira les gants souillés avec délicatesse et les croisa sur son abdomen. Elle ressentit une pulsation sous la pulpe de son pouce. Elle se concentra, voulant croire à l'improbable.

Là. Un pouls. Faible, irrégulier, mais un pouls. Retenant sa respiration, elle posa son oreille sur son torse avant de déchirer le tee-shirt pour mieux entendre.

Il y avait bien un cœur qui battait là-dessous.

La frénésie s'empara d'elle à nouveau. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Elle devait le sortir de la baignoire. Mais comment ? Il était beaucoup trop lourd pour elle.

Appeler les secours. Voilà. Elle retrouva son téléphone dans une poche et composa fébrilement le 911. Elle bredouilla vaguement qu'elle avait besoin d'une ambulance au 221 sur Baker Street, appartement B. Elle n'attendit pas les consignes qu'elle devait suivre en attendant l'arrivée des secours et serra House dans ses bras, ses joues noyées sous les larmes.

« Tiens bon. » dit-elle en pressant sa joue contre son front dégarni.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle le sentit frémir. Elle se recula et caressa sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux et prononça faiblement son nom.

« Chut. Ne bouge pas. Les secours arrivent. »

Elle ne réalisait pas vraiment qu'elle lui étalait du sang sur son visage. Il était conscient, c'était déjà bien.

« Reste. » requit-il dans un gémissement.  
>« Oui. »<p>

Elle se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il était trop faible pour répondre à son baiser alors il leva laborieusement la main et son pouce effleura tendrement le bras de Cuddy. Il la sentit sourire contre sa bouche.

Il était vivant. Et il allait vivre. Vivre pour elle.

Ils entendirent des pas pressés dans le salon.

« Par ici. » cria Cuddy.

Elle se sépara de House pour laisser les secouristes faire leur travail. Elle lui manqua instantanément mais il était loin d'être inquiet.

Elle serait là.

* * *

><p><em>Mwaaaah. Alors ? <em>


End file.
